Resident Evil:Project Aurora
by LoveDoesHurt
Summary: My Name is Aurora.I use to work for The Umbrella Corporation.Not only had I been researching the T-Virus but I also took it upon myself to be the first to test it.I was not only doing this for myself,But had a hidden agenda to bring Umbrella down with the help of Alice.A close friend of mine.But things went to hell.Will we survive this man made hell?


(This is also on Wattpad under LoveDoesHurt as well.I hope you enjoy it)

"Are we almost done Albert?"A woman in her early twenty's comes up behind a man in a black suit"Being down here is making me...claustrophobic,The faster we can get this done with,The better"

The man in the black suit put his hands hehind his back as he looked at the fake veiw of the city"The tests...are not yet ready"He drawls out as she stands beside him"Are you sure...you want to continue with them?"He asks her in a monotoned voice

The woman's lips twitch into a smile"Is that concern for me Albert?Should I be joyed that you feel or scared that you are worried for my safety from your creations"

The man stay's quiet for a moment before turning to her,His blond hair slicked back,His face in a uncaring look,His any emotions where covered behind the thin black glasses he wore"My dear sweet Aurora"He stokes her cheek with his unusually cold hand"You know first hand that their is no coming back from this"

The woman grins slightly and takes off his glasses to reveil his red eyes,The result of a self injected virus by himself.

The woman tilts her head slightly to the left"After this,After they fix me,We will control will fix the human race"The determination in her voice was fierce,Her loyalty to umbrella strong,But her vision's on humanity where just as crazy as the corporation she worked for.

The man let out a sigh of sorts and took his glasses from her"There is a chance it will reject your body and kill you in the most painful of ways"

"And there is a chance that it will not"The woman points out"Stop thinking so negatively,These are your projects,This is your work and I trust you"She stops and adds on slowly"With my life"

After a short ride on Train 'Alexi 8000',The woman had left the hive and into the mansion,Where she was greeted by a gun to the back of her head"Is this necessary?"The woman huffs"Every time I come up here Alice...You know I live here too right?"The woman turns around to find another woman with a gun at her head in nothing but a small silk robe

"Only one person comes from the exit"

The other woman doesn't budge,Just gave an expecting look

The woman smirks at the half naked woman"You look a little under dressed Alice,Why don't you slip into something more comfortable?Like a coma?"

The gun is kept at her head as the other woman rolls her eyes"Don't you have things to do down there?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye"The woman says,Pushing the gun away from her head just hoping to get back their code one more time

The other woman scoffs but then smirks back"I'm missing you already"

Aurora's eyes snap open,It's dark,She could barely first reaction is to sit up but she realised her arms and legs have been strapped down to the operation 's unable to ''s in tight black pants and a white t-shirt with a black and red umbrella on the right looks around in panic,Trying to reel her memory,But nothing comes up,Just bits and pieces of another woman in a short robe with a gun,And a man with red eyes.

The room itself looked like it was once a lab or sorts,But it had been flooded and looked like it had been turned things where flooting,Among them sharp looking medical tools and empty viles that once contained start's to feel your averege something like pain but something much more starts to struggle against the straps holding her down.

On the other side of the area,Outside the lab,A woman in a short red dress,Her hair a reddish colour with the black roots showing strongly,And seven other people,Five of them soldiers,One of them her 'husband' and another man that they had handcuffed.

The woman was taking to a tall african american man,She had no memory of who she was or what was going on,Just small found a man that she knew was her husband,But the man named 'One' told her otherwise

"You and I work for the same employer"He tells Alice and Spence"We work for the Umbrella Corporation,The mansion above us is an emergency exit from the hive,U.S security operatives placed there to protect that entrance"

Alice takes off the gold band that was on her finger"What about this?"She asks him

"Your marriage is a fake"He tells the two of them"Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive"

"I saw...another picture"Alice starts"Of me...and another girl...at my...wedding"It was the only other thing that stood out to Alice,The girl in the picture with her had short blond hair and dark green had been wearing a pale peach dress that matched her pale was like her and Alice almost looked related in some way.

"That must have been Aurora"One tells Alice"She had lived with you...To keep everything balanced,She worked closely with the head of Umbrella and was one of the head scientists,She was living with you to keep everything under control in and outside of the had been posing as your older sister"

Alice takes that in for a moment,Vauegly remembering something about a woman

"Just wanted to say goodbye"The woman with short blond hair smiles innocently,Expecting something

"I'm missing you already"Alice remember's herself saying with a smirk humoring the other woman

"I'm missing you already"Alice says out loud quietly,Spencer looks at her with an eyebrow raises"I remember her"Alice tells them"Before the gas was released,I think she was leaving"

"Did she get out?"One of the operatives asks her,The only woman on the team,Her name was Rain.

"I...Don't remember"Alice says quietly"I don't remember anything other then that"

The team look at each other in a slightly worried

Aurora stops struggling,It was no use,The straps where too tight and the more she struggled the more she could feel her arm bruise,She put her head down on the hard table and ,This was it,Death by being strapped down in an abandoned place with no memory.

Aurora laid there for what felt like forever when a red hologram started to appear beside her from on of the camera's"It seems you have yourself in the predicament Aurora"

Aurora's head snaps to the right to the source of the British voice,It was a young girl,A red hologram of a red girl Red Queen

"Do..Who...How..."Aurora stutters

"Ah yes,By the way your vitals and blood stream in flowing,The Virus was accepted itself in your body,But my Nerve gas affected you as well,I forgot about you"She says"But the virus was released and I had to take...immediate actions,Luckily,The Virus healed you from my toxins"She stops

"Can you...help?"Aurora asks

The Red Queen shakes her head"Since I am only a hologram I cannot help you get out,I can however tell you how to get out and who are you"

"Start with my name and will continue from there"Aurora starts,She had a bad feeling about this...Hologram seemed evil,And it was in the form of a British little girl which made it even more evil looking.

"Your name is Aurora"The girls tells her"Also called Project Aurora,You volunteered yourself to test a new type of virus that one of your empolyer's had injected himself,To see if he could make it was to give you Super healing,Speed,And other unspecified it was to reject your body your body would have burnt itself from the inside and killed you in the most extreme way"

"Cheerful"Aurora mumbles,Her head spinning with his new information.

Virus' healing,Super Speed, alive.

Project Aurora.

That struck something inside was something that made her feel... was a scarily wonderful feeling.

"The first one of your kind had super strength"The Red Queen stops,She starts to disappear"Good Luck Project Aurora,I'll be watching"

Aurora start's to struggle against the straps,Pulling and tugging until

SNAP

The Umbrella Team,Alice,Spence,And Matt had reached the labs,From the glass walls into the labs you could see that they where all flooded,Things where floating about them.

"This is going to slow us down"Kaplan starts"Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs"

"Rain,JD,See how bad the flooding is,Kaplan,Find us another route"One tells part of his and JD walk off while Kaplan uses his mini computer to find a new way around the labs

"What happened here?"Spencer asks One

Matt and Alice look at One and One sighs"Five hours ago,Red Queen went homicidal,Sealed the Hive and killed everyone inside,When we realised what was happening,My team was sent to shut her down"

"Why did she do it?"Alice asks One in a saddened voice,It was almost if she new,Even with the memory loss,That she had somehow been apart of this tragedy

"That we don't know,But outside interfence is a possibity"One tells them,He sounded different about the situation,He cared but trained not to show his emotions.

"JESUS!"Matt jumps back,

They all turn around and in one of the flooded labs the body of a woman had floated up to the window,Her skin pale,Her lips blue,Her eyes shut.

Alice takes two steps back,She was had a part to play in this,All those people dead...Because of her.

Aurora's one arm snapped out of the straps with this new found strength,She untied her other arm and sat she was unstrapping her legs,Aurora took a closer look around.

It looked like a operation room on the one side,With all the tools and on the other it looked like a place for science.

Or whatever they injected her with.

She swung her legs off the table and tried to stand up,Her legs buckled under her as if she didn't know how to walk and she almost full into the murky water,She grabbed onto the end of the table she once laid on and pulled herself back stood there for a moment trying to get feeling back into her legs.

Their was dark purple bruises on her wrists,She could only imgen what her legs looked must have been strapped down for a while if she could feel her legs

Aurora took that to start moving towards the door on the other side of the room,Her pant legs where now wet and heavy and she could feel water in her toward the door a hand grabbed her arm.

Spinning around Aurora is faced with a man,His skin pale,His eyes a...inhuman type of blue,Before Aurora could move the man leaned onto he neck and bite .Taking a chunk if skin with him.

Aurora let out a loud scream as she pushed him off her,He fell back into the water,A medical scalp going Right through the middle of his head,The man laid their,Floating in the water with a knife sticking out of his gagged at the horrendous sight,She put a hand over the bite mark but it was smooth,Like a chunk was never bitten out of and just noticing that the pain wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly the large door was burst open

"Turn around slowly"A female voice says,It sounded slightly Spanish"We'er here to help,We heard you scream"

Aurora turns around to be faced with a man and a woman,In a black combat suit with two SMG'S pointed at her"I uh..."Her hand go's to her neck where the blood was now freely dripping down her back"Got startled by a dead body"She tells them bending the truth

The two of them look at her carefully,Head to toe,Examining her"Aurora?"The woman asks hesitently

"Yes..."

They put down there guns and the man laughs"Well look at that!You survived!"

"I just woke up actually"Aurora tells them

"Like the other one"The woman points out to the man"Are you hurt?"She asks Aurora

Aurora shakes her head,Her neck did feel sore but that's the prise to pay when you get bitten then it magicaly heals in seconds"I'm having a problem walking but I should be fine once I start going"

"I'll check the room"The woman tells the man as she walks out of the door way but Aurora grabs her arm making her stop"There is...I mean...There's a lot of flooding and who knows what's down their"

The woman gives Aurora weird look wondering what she was going on about"Right..."She go's in the room and the man smiles at her slightly"I'm J.D and that's Rain,You said you just woke up?"

"Yeah"Aurora steps out of the room,The bottom of her jeans soaked"Uh...I was kinda stuck"

"What where you doing here anyways?"The woman,Rain,asks Aurora as she looks around the room

"I don't remember"Aurora tells them"I woke up strapped to the table"

"Kinky"J.D grins making Rain scoff

"I guess you won't remember why you where strapped down?"Rain asks

Aurora shakes her head,A little lie wouldn't kill anyone would it"No,But I think they where doing some tests on me"

Rain raises an eyebrow at J.D but they don't comment about it"Come'on,we'll take you back to your team"

Alice stands there after taking Spencer's leather jacket,Rain comes back"It's no use,There all flooded badly and the one we did find had no other exits"

"Where's J.D?"One asks

"Here Sir"J.D appears around the corner,With one arm slinged around his shoulder,Aurora was limping beside him

"Aurora!"One's eyes widen

"Yeah I know I'm not dead"Aurora rolls her eyes"Still alive and kicking...Kinda"She tried to keep herself up

"She had no memory either Sir"Rain tells them

Alice was to busy starring at her when she was hit by another flash of voices and scenes in her head

"Can you reframe from being so loud when you get laid?"Aurora groans"Your so loud and this mansion is huge"

Alice remember's rolling her eyes

"Kinda like his di-"

"AURORA!"

"What?!"She laughs"It's not like you weren't thinking it"

"Can I help you?"Aurora snaps Alice out of the flash back"The starring is getting kind of weird"She was leaning against the wall as the team tried to find another way to the Red Queen

"Sorry"Alice frowns slightly"You don't remember anything either?"

Aurora shrugs,She did feel something around Alice but pushed it aside"Nope,Do I know you?"

Alice leans in closer feeling Specer's eyes on them"Yeah...We lived together-"

"Just wanted to say goodbye"Aurora smirks at Alice,She was hoping to get their code out of Alice,Who never really said one last time

Alice gave Aurora a amused smirk as she said"I'm missing you already"

"Are you ok"Alice asks Aurora as Aurora grasps her head

"Ohwow"She mumbles"I'm missing you already"

"So you remember that too"Alice says slightly shocked Aurora rememberd that as well

"Yeah..."Aurora shakes her head"Whatever that means"

"Alright"One's deep voice snaps the two apart"We'er already behind schedule,Let's move it!"


End file.
